One of the most effective addiction treatments is contingency management, in which alternate rewards are offered in exchange for abstention. We model this approach by establishing economic choice in lab animals using touch screens that display quantity signifying stimuli and detect choice responses. The economic nature of the choices animals make was verified by devaluation of milk reward through satiation, or drug (remifentanil) reward through saline substitution. To manipulate specific circuits, we are collaborating with other labs to develop transcranial magnetic stimulation approaches, as well as a chemogenetic toolbox for primates that could establish their potential application in the clinic.